Known vehicle powertrain systems include internal combustion engines and electric motor/generators that are coupled to transmissions to transfer torque to a driveline for tractive effort. Known electric motor/generators are supplied electric power from high-voltage energy storage systems. Powertrain systems may employ regenerative control systems to recover electric power for charging the high-voltage energy storage system in response to operator commands that include braking and/or coasting.